


Harry Potter & Percy Jackson read the Lightning thief.

by Sebacielblackbutler



Series: Percy jackson and harry potter read pjo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: All rights reserved for Rick Riordan, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebacielblackbutler/pseuds/Sebacielblackbutler
Summary: Basically harry potter get a sunrise visit during brunch in the great hall!





	

Harry's POV

It was a normal day (we'll as normal as it can get when you just defeated voldemort and have a boyfriend  who you love unconditionally) in the great hall when a bright light appeared making everyone look at Dumbledore (who was sitting in Severus Snape's lap) and with that a note appeared  Dumbledore  cleared his throat before reading  it 

_Dear Hogwarts, we are sending 10 demigods to read about a demigod if anything bad happens do try not to make anything by one mad or cry because they is some boys here who have boyfriends who are very protective like harry potter and the boy (Draco Malfoy) sitting in his lap. Anyway take breaks because they all have ADHD and dyslexia so take turns reading books_

_Sincerely, God's of Olympus. P.S. the demigods will appear in 10 seconds after reading  this note. Then after exactly 10 seconds 10 teenagers appeared we had a glimpse  of a bunch of boys wrapping their arms around a small boy, and books appeared alongside them._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this is my first book but if you have wattpad you can read my other stories!  
> Wattpad: Cutielolirock  
>  Love you little bookworms   
> I will try and update as much as possible


End file.
